The Bad Memory
by ReaderGirl98
Summary: *Adopted From Secret.Lov3*Same story with some changes.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:This story belonged to 3.I Hope I can do it Justice.**

* * *

Patricia's Pov:

I shot up because I had a nightmare that I haven't had in years. It wasn't really a nightmare it was a memory the scariest memory a person can have. I looked around my room and saw no one was in there it was 9 am on a Sunday morning. I get up and go downstairs in my pajamas. Everyone was at the table but it was weird no one was talking and the boys were on one side and the girls were on another side. I look from one side to the other. I stand there now very confused. "Did I miss something?" I asked. There was another silence but then Eddie said something. "Yeah, there is and I think you know what it is" Eddie said. "No I don't so please explain" I said and sat down at the table. "Well you cheated on me you slept with some dude on the football team like every one of the rest of the girls in this room well I don't know about joy." Eddie said. "What are you talking about? I never slept with anyone; I'm not like that, never in my life." I said. The other girls were just as shocked as me. "Well tell that to the other guys you sleep with on the football team might as well make a club of the sluts" Eddie said. I can't believe he just said that. That brings back a memory and not a good one.

_Flashback (July 13 2007)_

I was 10 years old. I was walking home from my friend's house and a van came up behind me I started to walk faster. Then someone in the van snatched me. He tied me up and then took off my clothes. He raped me and said if I told anyone I would be a slut and no one would like me. They dumped me in an ally and drove off I was found the next day. And I was put into therapy and then when I was 13 I was sent here.

Present Day

I cringed at the thought, and I had a tear rolling down my face. I stood up and was about to walk out the room I turned around and said "I never slept with anyone" I said with no emotion. Then I walked out of the room and went up stairs. I looked at my room for a minute then the next think I'm throwing then the next thing I know is things are shattering on the floor just like my life. I am having a mental breakdown.

Nina's Pov:

I can't believe they believed we would cheat on them. Then to call us sluts. I'm going to cry soon. Patricia went upstairs and then I heard crashing noise's. I ran upstairs to see what was going on the other girls followed me. None of the guys came up though. I walked into Patricia's room to find her throwing her things on the floor breaking everything. "Patricia! What are you doing?" I asked. She didn't answer she just kept going I think shes losing it. "Patricia, please talk to us we are all hurt too, please?" I said. Still nothing. Then she stopped and went to her bed and lied down and stared at the blank wall. Why won't she talk to us? I sighed and walked out of the room and shut the door behind the girls. We went into me and Amber's room and just sat there in silence and cried.

* * *

**AN: Hope you like,you can leave sugestions if you want.R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:Hi, back again for part you all for favoriting,following,reviweing.**

* * *

[Monday]

No one's Pov:

All the girls got up and got dressed for school. They were all talking except for Patricia. She just had a blank expression on her face. They rest of the girls went down stairs and grabbed a piece of fruit and went to school. Patricia went downstairs and sat at the table with the rest of the boys of course as far away as she could. They all looked at her but she didn't notice or care. When she was done eating she got up and went to school. She didn't sit by anyone in her classes she sat by herself and in every class had a blank lunch rolled around it was raining outside so no one went out there the Anubis girls were sitting at one table except for Patricia, the Anubis boys were sitting together wondering what if the girls were telling the truth. Patricia got her lunch and then did the unthinkable…she went outside and ate her lunch in the pouring rain. The Anubis girls looked down sad thinking about what is happening to their friend. She is going into depression. Then when school was over they would stay in their groups and do homework except for Patricia. This happened all week until Sunday. Trudy said everyone had to sit down and eat breakfast together. The girls were talking to each other not being too loud. And the guys were doing the same. Everything was going ok then Joy accidently spilled her water on Patricia.

The room fell silent, expecting her to blow up .No one did that to her she did it to everyone else.

"Patricia I'm sorry I didn't mean to" Joy started to say. But, Patricia didn't say anything she just got up and left.

Joy's Pov:

I'm worried about Patricia she hasn't talked all week. Now I feel bad for what I did. **I **payed the football players to go up to each guy and say they slept with one of the girls. Now Patricia isn't talking to anyone all she does besides go to school is stare at a blank wall I can't help think that something is really wrong and it's all my fault.

* * *

**AN: Hope you like,you can leave sugestions if you want.R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:SORRY for not updating, and now brace yourselves for the oldest ,lamest, crapest excusse known to teens...I was really swamed with HW and school and labs and a bunch of school stuff,but you dont come here on with this Fic!oh and please read my end AN it important!**

* * *

(Sunday nothing else happened skipped to Monday)

No one's Pov:

It was Monday another day of school. The boys and the girls of Anubis are still not talking to each other. The day started out ok but Patricia was still not talking to anyone, she never talks anywhere, not even when the teacher calls on her. The girls are getting worried about her. So they skipped last period Drama with Mr. Winkler. They went to the house and went into Patricia's room and looked through her things and found that she had 2 diary's one for the present year and then one from 2007. They go down stairs and Nina starts to read it out loud.

_July 15 2007_

_Dear diary,_

_I just got you my mom gave it to me to __write down__ my feelings. But I don't know what to write. I got kidnapped by people in a van they drove somewhere and stopped, they started to touch me in places and took off my clothes and said if I told anyone I would be called names. I don't know what happened after that. I woke up in_ _a ally I was really scared I got to the payphone and called my mom. Then the police came and took me to the hospital to get me checked out my mom was crying she said a word I didn't understand, she said I _was raped_. When I went to school the next day no one would talk to me just like the guy said… I was sad._

_Patricia._

* * *

**AN:One other reason I havent been on is FictionPress.I have an acount on that too with the same name and a link on my profile to you like,you can leave sugestions if you want.R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:Hey Sorry its Short!**

* * *

Nina's Pov:

I can't believe what I just read. Patricia was raped? I started to cry.

Amber's Pov:

Patricia was… raped, I never thought that would be the reason she is so shut off. I couldn't help but cry.

Mara's Pov:

I can't believe what Nina just said. Is she sure she saw that right? She must of or she wouldn't be crying or amber or even me.

Joy's Pov:

I can't believe what I did now I must have triggered some memories when Eddie yelled at her this is my entire fault. I started to cry with the other girls.

Nina's Pov:

I flipped through the diary and then I found a page that had something that might have triggered her memories. I read it out loud.

* * *

**AN:ClifHanger! What will she find? Also check out my FictionPress Page, you can leave sugestions if you want.R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:Sorry been gone 4 so long.**

* * *

_November 3 2009_

_Dear diary,_

_I know I haven't written in you in a long time. We were having sex Ed class today. And then I had a flashback to that night the night I was raped. The guy said "if I told anyone what he did to me I would be known as a slut and no one would like me." I told the police and they arrested the guy. Now no one likes me and I am an outcast. __I've been having__ a hard time at school so my mom is sending me to a boarding school. I happy but I hope no one will find out so people will actually like me. _

_Patricia._

After I read that I cried even more, same with the other girls. Then the front door open.

* * *

**AN: Also check out my FictionPress Page, you can leave sugestions if you want.R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:Sorry been gone 4 so long...Again.**

* * *

Patricia's Pov

It was the last class of the day I didn't really listen to Mr. Winkler until he started to talk about memories. I then noticed that none of the Anubis girls are here.

Mr. Winkler said "Memories can be good or bad sometimes we don't want to remember and sometimes we do. If we don't want to remember a memory maybe because it freaked us out or maybe even traumatized us. But…"

After he said that I started thinking about that night. I couldn't handle it I grabbed my stuff and ran out of the room. I went to my locker got my bag and went back to the house. I heard sobbing sounds coming from the common room I looked in to see all the girls crying. When the saw me they started to cry more?

* * *

**AN: Also check out my FictionPress Page, you can leave sugestions if you want.R&R**


End file.
